Zipper
by morethanyouknow55
Summary: Min Yoongi yang Jimin kenal berubah sehingga ia tak lagi mengenali sosok itu. Yoongi pergi meninggalkan Jimin karna satu insiden namun mana kala Yoongi kembali keanehan mulai Jimin rasakan. BTS fanfiction YoonMin main pair Rate M
1. Chapter 1

**Zipper**

 **»Yoonmin**

 **»Rate M**

 **»Chapter**

 **by: aldif.63/meansuga55 (wattpad)**

 **Prologue**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Dia Min Yoongi yang ku kenal adalah pemuda manis, sopan dalam bertutur kata, berkepribadian hangat, dan berhati lembut membuat semua orang berlomba-lomba untuk dapat mendominasinya.

Namun malam itu Min Yoongi yang ku kenal berubah menjadi seorang pemuda yang sangat asing bagiku.

Dia Min Yoongi

Yang di kelilingi aura dominasi di seluruh tubuhnya

Dia Min Yoongi

Yang benar-benar dingin dan juga kasar

Dia Min Yoongi

Yang tiba-tiba mendorong tubuhku ke atas ranjang

Melalukan hal-hal yang tak ku mengerti.

Namun nikmat.

Dia Min Yoongi yang asing bagiku namun mampu membuat ku kepalang gugup dan juga senang pada malam hari.

Min Yoongi

Sebenarnya kau ini siapa?

Tbc!

Story ini ada di wattpad juga

Bila berkenan bisa kunjungi »meansuga55

Bila berkenan pula bisa kasih saya masukan


	2. Chapter 2

**Zipper**

 **»Yoonmin**

 **» Rate M**

 **» Chapter**

 **by: aldif.63/meansuga55 (wattpad)**

 **Perpisahan**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Dengan perawakannya yang mungil serta wajahnya yang manis membuatku terpaku.**

"Yakk Yoongi hyung berhenti aku lelah!"

"Ayolah Jim ini baru setengah perjalanan dan kau sudah mengeluh lelah eoh."

Ucap namja tampan manis itu berkacak pinggang, bibirnya yang tipis itu mencebik tak suka.

"Tapi aku lelah hyung. Istirahat dulu ne sebentar saja~"

"Badan mu saja yang besar nyatanya berjalan segini saja sudah lelah, tsk payah."

Cibir Yoongi sambil menatap namja tadi malas.

"Nah itu dia hyung badan ku besar dan ini sangat berat kau tahu!"

"Alasan mu itu Jimin payah sekali. Ayolah sebentar lagi kita sampai!"

Namja itu berucap sambil berlalu lari meninggal kan namja yang sedikit besar darinya itu.

"Hyung tunggu!"

Dengan kesusahan Jimin-namja besar itu- berlari mengikuti Yoongi hyungnya.

"Ahh sampai juga~"

Namja manis itu segera mendudukan tubuhnya, menatap pemandangan yang tersaji di depan ia menghirup napas sejenak sambil menutup matanya dan tersenyum bahagia.

"Hahh.. hah.. hahhh hyung aku le-"

Kata-kata yang akan ia ucapkan terhenti, melihat betapa indahnya perpaduan antara pemandangan di atas bukit ini dengan Yoongi hyungnya yang memejamkan mata sambil tersenyum seperti itu

'Degg'

Jantung Jimin seperti berhenti berdetak.

 _'indahnya, aku baru sadar Yoongi hyung begitu cantik sekali.'_

Batin Jimin yang terus memperhatikan Yoongi.

Tak lama Yoongi membuka keduabelah matanya, ia menoleh melihat Jimin dan tersenyum manis.

"Kemari Jim, duduklah kau tahu pemandangan di atas sini sangat indah."

 _'iya seindah diri mu hyung.'_

Jimin menjawab dalam hati. Ia hampiri Yoongi dan segera mendudukan diri di sampingnya.

"Kau benar hyung ini sangat indah sekali."

Ucap Jimin sambil tersenyum membalas hyungnya.

"Ya kau benar sekali. Rasanya lelah ku hilang begitu saja saat melihat pemandangan ini."

"Iya, kau benar hyung. Tapi menurut ku pemandangan ini akan semakin indah bila melihatnya bersama mu, seperti saat ini!"

"Hahaha iya kau benar bersama sahabat tersayang itu jauh lebih menyenangkan!"

Mendengar ucapan hyungnya itu senyum yang tadi Jimin kembangkan sedikit menciut berubah menjadi senyuman kecut.

"Iya kau benar hyung."

Jawab Jimin sendu.

Ingin rasanya Jimin ubah kata 'sahabat tersayang' menjadi 'kekasih tersayang'. Namun itu terdengar mustahil kala hyungmu mencintai teman mu sendiri.

"Hyung bagaimana perkembangan hubungan mu dengan Jungkook?"

Yoongi semakin melebarkan senyumannya, pipinya merona. Dan untuk kedua kalinya Jimin terpaku melihat hyungnya.

"Kau tau Jim, kami kini sering bertukar pesan, dan kau tau responnya sangat positif, tanpa ada penolakan!"

Yoongi bercerita akan pendekatannya bersama Jungkook dengan semangat tanpa menyadari tatapan Jimin sedari tadi kian sendu.

"... Begitu Jim dan kurasa aku akan menyatakan perasaan ku ini padanya dalam waktu dekat, haha mungkin besok, menurut mu bagaimana?"

"Apakah tidak terlalu cepat hyung? Ma-maksud ku kalian bahkan baru 3 minggu berkenalan, kurasa itu akan sedikit tergesa-gesa."

"Eumm... Tidak Jim! Kurasa ini waktu yang tepat sebelum kelulusan ku. Kau tau setelah ku lulus nanti akan sulit sekali, tak akan ada banyak waktu lagi."

"Hah yasudah terserah mu saja hyung, apapun itu aku akan mendukung mu!"

"Nah begitu dong Jim, itu baru namanya sahabat!"

Ujar Yoongi sambil menerjang Jimin dengan pelukan, seketika Jimin menegang namun akhirnya ia balas pelukan hyungnya dengan senyuman.

Walaupun menyakitkan bagi ku namun melihat mu tersenyum bahagia membuat ku bahagia juga hyung

Keesokan paginya suasana lapangan itu begitu ramai. Jika dilihat di lapang sana berdirilah dua namja yang berbeda ukuran tubuh. Yang mungil mendekat pada yg lebih besar.

"Jungkook ada yang ingin aku sampaikan kepada mu."

Ucap namja mungil itu lantang

"Apa yang akan kau sampaikan pada ku Yoongi hyung."

"3 minggu mengenal mu membuat ku merasakan hal asing yang aku sendiri tak tahu. Melihat mu tersenyum membuat sesuatu dalam tubuh ku ini berdetak lebih menggila, sesungguhnya ini sangat membuat ku tak nyaman namun menyenangkan. Hal menyenangkan itu yang kini membuat ku sedikit demi sedikit nyaman. Aku tak tahu apalah ini semua, tapi bisakah ku sebut ini dengan jatuh cinta? Jeon Jungkook aku mencintai mu. Maukah kau menjadi kekasihku?"

Namja itu memainkan tangannya gugup dan cemas menunggu jawaban dari pemuda Jeon itu. Hal itu tak jauh berbeda dengan namja yang kini melihat mereka tak jauh dari lapangan. Jimin cemas dan juga tegang menunggu jawaban Jungkook

"Hyung. Aku hargai diri mu yang mencintaiku, kau tahu itu membuat ku senang. Namun hyung kau sudah ku anggap sebagai hyung ku sendiri. Jadi hyung mohon maaf aku tak bisa menerima mu sebagai kekasih ku, karna aku sudah memiliki orang yang aku cintai. Jadi maaf hyung."

Jawab Jungkook berlalu pergi dari lapangan itu.

Jawaban dari Jungkook seolah pukulan bagi yoongi. Sangat menyakitkan. Tak kuasa menahan kesedihan akhirnya air mata pun tertumpah ruah. Alam seolah mendukung yang kini menurunkan cairan bening secara berlomba-lomba.

Yoongi menangisi nasib cintanya.

Ia bersimpuh di lapangan sementara siswa-siswi lain melarikan diri ke dalam kelas.

Menghindari cipratan hujan yang semakin deras.

Tak kuasa melihat Yoongi, Jimin segera berlarian ke arah Yoongi lalu memeluknya erat.

"Ayo hyung kita meneduh hiks hujan semakin deras itu akan membuat hiks mu sakit hyung."

Ujar Jimin ikut menangis.

Tak ada jawaban dari hyungnya Jimin terpaksa menyeret paksa Yoongi.

Hari itu BangTan Junior High School di guyur hujan deras. Seperti air mata Yoongi yang semakin deras mengalir. Dan tanpa Yoongi ketahui bukan hujan saja yang menangisi nasib sial percintaannya namun sesosok namja bertubuh agak besar ini pun ikut menangisi dirinya.

 **Airmata mu itu menjadi salah satu kelemahan bagi ku.**

"Hyung kau yakin akan pergi? Bahkan pengumuman kelulusan mu itu akan di umum kan lusa."

Ucap Jimin yang kini berada di kamar Yoongi.

"Hmm mau bagaimana lagi? Appa menyuruh ku untuk melanjutkan pendidikan di Jepang dan aku tak bisa menolak nya."

Jawab Yoongi sambil memasukan baju-bajunya kedalam koper.

2 minggu berlalu setelah insiden penolakan cinta yang terjadi antara Yoongi dan Jungkook itu membuat Yoongi menyetujui permintaan sang appa.

Terlalu sakit untuk berlama-lama di Seoul, menatap Jungkook bermesraan bersama sang terkasih. Dan juga terlalu malu menampakan diri dihadapan sang pujaan hati yang selalu menganggap Yoongi angin lalu setiap kali bertemu.

Selama 2 minggu itu Yoongi selalu mentup rapat-rapat telinganya karena dengan terang-terangan seluruh siswa dan terutama siswi yang menyindir Yoongi, sehingga membuat Jimin geram dan nyaris membuat setengah siswa terbaring di ranjang UKS dan sebagian siswi menangis ketakutan.

"Hyung aku harap kau segera kembali. Tak bisa ku bayangkan hari-hari ku sepi tanpa mu."

"Kau bercanda Jim? Tentu saja aku akan segera kembali. Dan ingat kau masih punya Jungkook sebagai teman mu."

"Entah lah hyung Jungkook itu hanya teman ku bukan sahabat ku, lagi pula setelah insiden itu membuat ku tak ingin berteman lagi dengannya!"

"Hahh.. Jimin dengar ya itu bukan salah Jungkook, aku yang terlalu tergesa-gesa. Itu salah ku, andai saja aku mau untuk mendengarkan mu Jim."

Mendengar jawaban Yoongi membuat Jimin sesegera memeluknya erat.

"Sudah lah hyung itu semua sudah terjadi kan, tak usah kau ingat."

"Hm terimakasih Jimin."

Jawab Yoongi membalas pelukan Jimin

 **Kau hanya tidak tahu bahwa disini ada aku yang sangat mencintaimu.**

Tbc!

Story ini ada di wattpad juga

Bila berkenan bisa kunjungi »meansuga55

Bila berkenan pula bisa kasih saya masukan

Thanks


	3. Chapter 3

**Zipper**

 **»Yoonmin**

 **» Rate M**

 **» Chapter**

 **by: aldif.63/meansuga55 (wattpad)**

 **Bertemu kembali**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **3 Tahun Berlalu**

 **Aku selalu setia menunggu mu disini, tak sabar rasanya ingin berjumpa dengan mu.**

Pagi itu di koridor BangTan SHS sangat ramai, jimin berjalan dengan riang menuju kelasnya.

"Jimin jimin jimin tunggu aku!"

Mendengar suara memanggilnya jimin pun menghentikan langkahnya.

"Taehyung!"

Seorang pemuda kurus tinggi yang memanggil jimin itu Taehyung, Kim Taehyung.

"Jiminn kudengar bahwa hyungmu akan kembali dari jepang apakah benar!?"

Segera Jimin menarik tubuh taehyung untuk masuk dalam kelas.

"Sssttt bisa tidak kau tak berteriak? Memalukan saja eoh!"

"Hihi maaf itu salah mu sendiri tak langsung memberitahu ku!"

Ujar Taehyung sambil cekikikan.

"Maaf kemarin aku kelelahan tae~"

"Kelelahan? Hey kau tak masturbasi dengan Yoongi hyungmu sebagai objeknya kan?"

'plakkk'

Satu pukulan telak mendarat di kening Taehyung.

"Heyy Kim aku tak sebejad itu kau tahu! Gila saja jika aku melakukannya!"

"Aww maaf aku kan hanya menebak saja Jim."

"Hmm sudah lah. Nanti sepulang sekolah kau ikut dengan ku mencari kado untuk Yoongi hyung."

"wah pacar yang romantis sekali~"

"Hey bung bahkan Yoongi hyung tak tahu bahwa aku menyukainya."

Ucap Jimin dengan sendu.

"Ahhhh~ cup cup jangan sedih Jiminie sayang."

Taehyung membawa jimin ke dalam sebuah pelukan hangat.

"Berjuanglah untuk mendapatkannya Jim!"

Jimin melepas pelukannya menatap taehyung penuh haru.

"Kyaa~ Taehyungiee memang sahabat ku yang terbaikk~~"

Jimin kembali memeluk taehyung dengan erat.

"Ekhem... Pagi-pagi sudah berpelukan saja yang dibelakang ini tak akan kalian beri pelukan hmm?"

Suara seseorang mengintrupsi kegiatan berpelukan sahabat antar Jimin dan Taehyung.

"Wahh Jungkook sudah datang, kemari ku berikan pelukan untuk mu!"

Pekik Taehyung yang kini badan mungilnya menempel erat dengan jungkook. Jungkook terkekeh melihat aksi Taehyung.

"Kau tak mau berbagi pelukan juga Jim?"

Ujar Jungkook penuh harap

"Maaf aku hanya akan berbagi pelukan dengan sahabat ku bukan teman ku."

Jawab Jimin dingin, lalu ia memalingkan wajahnya dan menyibukan diri dengan ponselnya yang sebelum nya telah ia keluarkan dalam tas.

"Apakah kau masih belum bisa memaafkan dan menerima ku sebagai sahabat mu?"

Hening.

Tak ada jawaban dari jimin. Seketika suasana menjadi canggung.

"Eumm.. heyyyy kalian tahu tidak ternyata ketua osis kita itu mengencani senior Seokjin!"

Ucap Taehyung heboh mencairkan suasana canggung tadi.

"Heyy kau jangan mengada-ngada!"

Jimin mendelik tak suka.

"Ayolah apa aku terlihat mengada-ngada?"

"Wajah mu itu Taehyung tak meyakinkan sekali."

Jungkook menimpali

"Ya ampun kalian berdua itu. Aku bersungguh-sungguh, bahkan aku tak sengaja melihat mereka berciuman panas di toilet!"

Jimin membelalakan matanya. Lalu berubah menatap Taehyung dengan nyalang.

"Tidak Taehyung. Kau itu jangan sembarangan! Namjoon hyung itu polos mana mungkin melakukan hal seperti itu!"

"Kau tak tahu saja Jim, seseorang itu bisa saja jika berhadapan dengan kita akan menunjukan sifat yang sangat manis juga polos. Tapiiii kau tak akan tahu bahwa sesungguhnya dia itu tak sepolos dan semanis yang kita kira!"

"Jadi maksud mu Namjoon hyung itu bermuka dua begitu?"

Ujar Jungkook menyimpulkan perkataan Taehyung.

"Kurang lebih seperti itu. Tapi heeyyyy aku tak bermaksud untuk mengatai sepupu mu itu Jim! Sungguh!"

Jimin terdiam, merenungkan segala perkataan Taehyung.

"Taehyung kau bersungguh-sungguh?"

"Iya tentu saja!"

"Baiklah mungkin setelah ini aku akan bertanya langsung pada Namjoon hyung, dan sebaiknya kau segera duduk Kim Taehyung karna Kim seongsaenim melihat ke arah mu sekarang."

Taehyung terkejut mendengar ucapan Jimin segera ia palingkan pandangannya kedepan. Well Jimin benar sekarang Kim seonsaenim tengah melihat nya dengan tajam.

"Bisa kita mulai pelajarannya Kim Taehyung?"

Desis guru itu. Bergegaslah Taehyung duduk rapi di samping Jimin.

"Nah anak-anak buka halaman 157."

Dan berlangsung lah pembelajaran dengan tenang dan hikmat.

.

..

...

'Teeet teett'

Bel berbunyi menadakan berakhirnya pembelajaran hari ini.

Bak sepasang anak kecil, Jimin dan Taehyung berjalan beriringan sambil bergandengan tangan.

"Tae kira-kira apa yang harus ku berikan pada Yoongi hyung?"

Jimin membuka percakapan.

"Umm entahlah, kau bisa membelikannya sesuatu yg ia sukai."

"Nah itu dia masalahnya Tae, Yoongi hyung sedari dulu selalu menerima apapun yang ku berikan tanpa pernah mengatakan dia menyukai atau tidak benda-benda itu."

"Berarti Yoongi hyung sangat menhargai apapun itu asalkan itu berasal dari mu Chim."

"Ya ya ya aku tahu itu Yoongi hyung itu sangat baik jadi dia selalu menghargai apapun itu."

"Kau ini ya sudah berikan apa saja untuknya, begitu saja repot!"

Sungut Taehyung.

"Yakkk kali ini aku ingin membuat Yoongi hyung terkesan!"

"Berikan saja ia kondom Chim, dan kau ajak ia bercinta. Karna kau tahu Yoongi hyung itu sudah dewasa dan yg pasti ia akan sangat menyukai hal-hal seperti itu."

Jawab Taehyung dengan santai.

Yang dengan refleks Jimin segera memukuk kepalanya dengan sangat berperasaan.

"Taehyung! Kau gila ya? Bagaimana bisa kau mengatakan hal vulgar seperti itu dengan santai!"

"Aww kau ini sakit tahu sangat gemar ternyata kau memukul kepalaku!"

Taehyung mendelik tak suka sambil mengusap-ngusap kepalanya yg terkena pukulan Jimin.

"Salah siapa kau itu bodoh!"

Jimin berkata sedemikian sambil menghentak-hentakan kakinya kekanakan lalu jalan mendahului Taehyung yang masih mengaduh kesakitan.

Jimin menghentikan langkahnya, ia tengok ke arah belakang sambil menggembungkan kedua pipi dan tak lupa bibir yang di maju kan beberapa senti.

"Kau akan terus berdiam disana yakk Kimtae!?"

"Eohh.. iya iya aku berjalan disamping bayangan mu jim!"

"Ya ampun Taeeeee ayo bergegaslah hari mulai gelap kau tahu!"

"Iya iya kau cerewet sekali Jim."

Jawab Taehyung kini menyusul Jimin yang berjarak beberapa langkah didepan nya.

Setelah perdebatan kecil yang tak berguna itu mereka melanjutkan perjalanan sambil sesekali berbincang hal-hal kecil sampai Jimin menghentikan langkahnya.

"Tae... Aku yakin betul bahwa Yoongi hyung akan kembali esok..."

Ucap Jimin menatap ke arah depan tanpa berkedip membuat taehyung kebingungan.

"Hmm iya lalu?"

Jimin menarik leher Taehyung lalu mengarahkan ke depan.

Persimpangan jalan, dan beberapa orang yang hilir mudik berjalan, juga kendaraan yang juga ikut adil dalam keramaian persimpangan jalan. Ya tak ada yang aneh, kecuali seorang namja bersurai hijau mint mencolok diantara orang-orang yang hilir mudik itu.

Taehyung mengerutkan alisnya tak mengerti apa maksud dari sahabatnya itu yang tiba-tiba tangan-tangan mungilnya menarik lehernya ke arah depan.

"Yakk Jim ada apa?"

Tanya taehyung kebingungan.

Jimin tak menjawab, namun Taehyung mendengar suara lirih jimin menggumam. 'ini tidak mungkin, pasti tidak mungkin' berulang kali.

Alangkah kagetnya Taehyung ketika Jimin dengan sepontan berlarian ke depan, yang tepatnya menuju ke arah namja bersurai mencolok itu.

'grepp'

Jimin dengan tiba-tiba memeluk namja itu dengan erat.

"Yoongi hyung... Aku sangat merindukan mu.."

Namja bersurai mint itu terlonjak kaget akan pelukan Jimin yang tiba-tiba itu. Perlahan ia lepaskan pelukan Jimin.

"Jimin?"

Tanya namja itu.

"Iya hyung ini Jimin."

Jawab jimin dengan mata berkaca-kaca terharu. Lalu kembali memeluk namja mint itu.

Awalnya namja mint itu bingung, tapi tak lama. Ia balas lah pelukan Jimin.

 **Hyung akhirnya kita bertemu kembali...**

Tbc!


End file.
